1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to displaying information on an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for displaying information on the exterior of an aircraft.
2. Background
Advertisements and other messages are typically placed in advertising spaces in fixed locations. Advertisements are commonly found on billboards, buildings, and other structures. Advertisers have included other systems, other than those in fixed locations, for increasing the visibility of advertisements and other messages.
For example, advertisements are often placed on moving vehicles. These vehicles include buses, taxicabs, airplanes, and other suitable types of vehicles. In some cases, trucks have been used solely for the purpose of acting as a mobile billboard. With advertisements on vehicles, these advertisements can be seen in many more areas than may otherwise be possible based on restrictions or costs for more traditional types of advertisements.
For example, advertisements may be painted on the surface of an aircraft. In other cases, the advertisements may be placed onto the surface of an aircraft in the form of an appliqué. These types of advertisements, however, are static and cannot be easily changed on an aircraft. As a result, when the aircraft is used in different locations, the advertisements on an aircraft may not be as effective for a particular audience that may view the advertisements in those one or more locations. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.